Liga da Justiça Sombria Vol 1 12
| PublicadoNoBrasil = Dark Nº 12 (Panini) | Citacao = Sabe, minha geração de místicos tinha regras. Nós jamais nos rebaixaríamos tão profundamente quanto você e Fausto. Zatara, Sargon e eu tínhamos nossas diferenças, mas ainda nos respeitávamos. Bem... vamos logo com isto, então ... | PersonagemCitado = Doutor Oculto | TituloDaHistoria1 = Guerra Pelos Livros da Magia, Parte 1 | TituloOriginal1 = War for the Books of Magic, Part 1 | Sinopse1 = O Doutor Névoa é Nommo Balewa, um médico de verdade, que costumava trabalhar no nordeste de Uganda, lutando para fazer a diferença. No entanto, quando a guerra civil atingiu, sua amada esposa foi morta. Ele desistiu de sua profissão e mergulhou no misticismo tribal, procurando qualquer maneira de trazer sua esposa Mosa de volta. Nada que ele pudesse fazer mudaria o que aconteceu. Quando Félix Fausto chegou a ele com uma maneira de dominar a morte através dos Livros da Magia, o Doutor Névoa usaria sua reputação para se infiltrar na Sala Negra da A.R.G.U.S. e trair seus aliados. Apesar dos esforços dos ocultistas e mágicos, Névoa e Fausto escapam com o mapa para os livros. Tendo sido enviado para as Terras Mortas por Fausto, Desafiador retorna, muito drenado de sua força. Apesar de ter perdido o mapa, John Constantine teve a chance de olhar brevemente, antes de ser nocauteado. O mapa apontava para Pântano da Chacina, em Gotham City. Estranhamente, de acordo com a magia de rastreio de Zatanna, Fausto e Névoa retornaram ao Peru, o que levanta a questão de por que eles não decidiram ir atrás dos livros imediatamente. A equipe decide dividir em dois para ver o que têm no Pântano da Chacina e o que Fausto está fazendo no Peru. Constantine e Orquídea Negra decidem dar uma olhada no Pântano da Chacina enquanto Zatanna e Desafiador procuram por Fausto no Peru. Em outro lugar, Madame Xanadu questiona Timothy Hunter sobre como ele poderia ter desistido completamente de toda a sua magia. O menino explica que quando ele descobriu quantos problemas a magia estava causando a ele, ele deu a ela uma forma e o exorcizou de si mesmo, e assim ele se livrou da magia para sempre. Infelizmente, Xanadu tenta conjurar uma nova visão apocalíptica do futuro de sua mente, mas se vê cega e impotente. Em seu templo no Peru, Fausto e Névoa encontram um homem misterioso que conspirou com eles para obter os Livros de Magia. Enquanto Névoa quer o Livro da Morte, Fausto quer o Livro do Caos. Seu conspirador quer os outros dois livros para si mesmo. Fausto revela que ele enganou Constantine com uma visão falsa - que os livros não estão no Pântano da Chacina. Abrindo o mapa, eles descobrem que os livros estão realmente em Nanda Parbat - um lugar que sempre teve um grande poder. Enquanto isso, Constantine e Orquídea Negra usam a Casa dos Mistérios para viajar pelo Limbo até Gotham. John tenta obter alguma informação dela sobre quem e o que ela é, mas ela não diz. Ela muda de assunto falando do relacionamento dele com Zatanna. John admite que, eles têm um passado, qualquer potencial que eles poderiam ter tido de se reconciliar não existe, pois foi marcado pelo fato de que ele matou o pai dela. Anos atrás, John reuniu um grupo de ocultistas e mágicos para ajudar a salvar o mundo de uma Grande Escuridão. Infelizmente, no processo, o pai de Zatanna, John Zatara, foi queimado vivo diante de seus olhos, e não havia nada que nenhum deles pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo, porque quebrar seu círculo acabaria com sua conexão com o outro lado. John explica que as mulheres que se aproximam dele tendem a se machucar. Sua conversa termina abruptamente quando a Casa chega no Pântano da Chacina. Ao sair, eles se surpreendem ao se verem atacados por Boris Negro, o Rei Canibal dos Trolls do Fogo. Enquanto isso, no Peru, Zatanna e Desafiador são igualmente atacados pelo mago da floresta, Blackbriar Thorn. Na Mansão dos Segredos, o misterioso co-conspirador de Fausto e Névoa bate à porta e é saudado por seu guardião, Doutor Oculto. O Doutor reconhece seu visitante e manifesta sua aversão por seus métodos, em comparação com os ocultistas mais antigos, como ele e John Zatara. Suspirando, ele se permite ser assassinado, deixando assim o destino da Mansão dos Segredos ao místico que o assassinou. | Aparicao1 = Personagens Principais: * ** ** ** * Personagens Secundários: * * * Vilões: * * * * * , Rei Canibal dos Outros Personagens: * * * * * * Alec Holland Locais: * ** ** *** * ** * ** O Templo de Félix Fausto * ** * , Cruzamento entre o Espaço e o Tempo ** ** Itens: * Livros da Magia * * Chave Mestra Veículos: * | Notas = * Os eventos em torno da morte de John Zatara ocorreram em . | Curiosidades = | Recomendado = | Links = }}